Jack Reacher (novel series)
Jack Reacher is a fictional protagonist of a series of novels, novellas and short stories by British author Jim Grant under the pen name Lee Child. A former major in the United States Army Military Police Corps, Reacher roams the United States taking odd jobs and investigating suspicious and frequently dangerous situations. The Reacher novels are written either in the first-person or third-person. The schedule for the Reacher series is one-per-year, except for 2010 when two were published. Most of the novels are set in the United States, in locales ranging from major metropolitan areas like New York City and Los Angeles to small towns in the Midwestern and Southern United States. To date, Reacher's travels outside the US have taken him to rural England (The Hard Way), London (Personal), Hamburg (Night School) and Paris, France, where Reacher and his brother visit their mother's grave. Jack Reacher Novels By date of publication *Killing Floor - 3/1/1997 *Die Trying - 7/1/1998 *Tripwire - 7/1/1999 *Running Blind(US) - The Visitor(UK) - 4/1/2000 *Echo Burning - 4/1/2001 *Without Fail - 4/1/2002 *Persuader - 4/1/2003 *The Enemy - 4/1/2004 *One Shot - 4/1/2005 *The Hard Way - 5/1/2006 *Bad Luck and Trouble - 4/1/2007 *Nothing to Lose - 3/1/2008 *Gone Tomorrow - 4/1/2009 *61 Hours - 3/1/2010 *Worth Dying For - 9/1/2010 *The Affair - 9/27/2011 *A Wanted Man - 9/11/2012 *Never Go Back - 9/3/2013 *Personal - 8/28/2014 *Make Me - 9/8/2015 *Night School - 11/8/2016 *The Midnight Line - 11/7/2017 *Past Tense - 11/5/2018 *Blue Moon - expected 10/29/2019 Jack Reacher Novellas and Short Stories *Fresh Blood 3 (1999) *Like a Charm (2004) *The Cocaine Chronicles (2005) *Greatest Hits (2005) *Thriller (2006) *MWA Presents Death Do Us Part (2006) *Bloodlines: A Horse Racing Anthology (2006) *The Best British Mysteries IV (2007) *The Chopin Manuscript (2007) *Killer Year: Stories to Die For (2008) *Guy Walks Into a Bar (June 7, 2009) *Phoenix Noir (2009) *The Copper Bracelet (2009) *The Line Up (2010) *Watchlist (2010) *The Dark End of the Street (2010) *Agents of Treachery (2010) *First Thrills (2010) *The Best American Mystery Stories 2010 (Sept) *MWA Presents The Rich and the Dead (2011) *A Study In Sherlock (2011) *Second Son (August 2011) *James Penney’s New Identity / Guy Walks Into A Bar (Nov 2011) *MWA Presents Vengeance (2012) *Love is Murder (2012) *Everyone Talks (June 2012) *Deep Down (July 2012) *The Marijuana Chronicles (July 2013) *High Heat (August 2013) *USA Noir (November 2013) *FaceOff (June 2014) *Not a Drill (July 2014) *Belfast Noir (November 2014) *No Room at the Motel (December 2014) *MWA Presents Manhattan Mayhem (June 2015) *Small Wars (August 2015) *In Sunlight or In Shadow: Stories Inspired by the Paintings of Edward Hopper (December 2016)) *Maybe They Have a Tradition (December 2016) *Anatomy of Innocence (March 2017) *No Middle Name (May 2017) *Match Up (June 2017) *Alive in Shape and Color (December 2017) *Jack Reacher and the Christmas Scorpion (December 2017) *It Occurs to Me that I am America (January 2018) *Ten Year Stretch (April 2018) *The Best American Mystery Stories (October 2018) *The Fourth Man (March 2019) *Cleaning the Gold (May 2019) *Exit Wounds (May 2019) *Invisible Blood (July 2019) A sortable list (Novels) Category:Jack Reacher Wiki